Mithelle's Life as A Robloxian: "The Final Status Update ("Sickness" Original Plot)"
Do you know the show "Mithelle's Life as a Robloxian"? It's about Mithelle (who was the Goddess of Souls), who has been turned into a normal Robloxian. There was one episode with an original plot that was dark and scary. I worked at kittylover75 Studios as an intern. I know, seems pretty cliché, but it is the truth. I got fired in 2013 for unknown reasons. Since then, I've been scarred for life from that one episode. Let me tell you about it. A few animators and I were in the screening room, ready to watch what was supposed to be "Sickness", but it was something much different. The intro played, then the title card showed up. It was a black screen with white, depressing text that read, "The Final Status Update". We never thought of this more than a morbid joke, so we decided to continue. The episode was normal until MirroredSun checks out Mithelle's status. Instead of it reading "I am sick, and I won't be playing much", it read "Help me." The screen cut to Mithelle on the floor to her kitchen, wheezing heavily and attempting to scream for help. She got up, grabbed a knife, and stabbed herself in the heart. She made the usual Roblox death sound as she fell to the floor. When all of her limbs fell apart like Legos, blood sprayed everywhere. When the head came off, it was the same thing, but the spinal cord was attached to it. Dull_Love and Sharp_Love walked in and, shocked at the sight of Mithelle's corpse, let out a bloodcurdling scream. Dull_Love started crying, while Sharp_Love ran out, still screaming. The screen glitched a bit, and something could be seen for a split-second. I thought this was a dead child, as I was involved in the Squidward's Suicide incident. One of the animators rewinded it, and all that was seen was a black backround with white text reading, "Mithelle's Life as a Robloxian S2E7: The Final Status Update". Thank God it wasn't a dead child. He played it again, and a picture of kittylover75's corpse was shown. A glowing, yellow light could be seen. The screen glitched again, and it switched to Dull_Love sitting at her desk with a paper and a pencil. She started writing. "I'm sorry world, I can't take it anymore. Mithelle is my best friend, and without her, I have nothing to live for. Goodbye..." She then took a gun and shot herself, as the screen faded to black. Several pictures flashed on the screen for a single frame, and some seemed to be the same. Then, the disc ejected itself, and it said, "I won't let Mithelle's death stop me from killing." From the picture of kittylover75's corpse, I thought she was dead, but I saw her when I walked out of the room. She seemed to be shivering in fear. "He's here," she whispered. I asked who "he" was, and she didn't answer. Several seconds later, she finally answered, "He is E-E-Error... Don't tell him I told you about him." The same yellow light from the picture glowed onto kittylover75, and she slowly pointed to the door. I walked to the door and never came back. I'm proud that I don't have to see that episode again, but if you see a tape or DVD labelled, "Sickness Original Plot" or "The Final Status Update", stay away from it. Category:Suicide Category:KittyKittenton's Stories Category:Lost Episodes Category:ROBLOX Category:2spooky4me Category:Death Category:Shocking Category:Omg error sans Category:OMG ORGUNS BLUD Category:No